Une quête sans fin
by Koba54
Summary: Recueil d'OS, textes très courts ou drabbles, en 30 thèmes, sur le trio infernal Mugen/Jin/Fuu. Un peu de tout en termes de genres et de couples.
1. Time

**Une quête sans fin**

.

Hello! Voici un recueil de textes en tous genres sur les tribulations de Jin, Fuu et Mugen.

Tout est basé sur un challenge de 30 thèmes, tellement vieux que je ne sais plus où je l'ai trouvé... Certains prompts m'ont inspiré plusieurs histoires, donc il y aura parfois deux, voire trois versions par thème. Je prendrai appui sur l'ensemble des épisodes, jusqu'à la fin.

J'écris surtout sur les trois personnages principaux, mais éventuellement on retrouvera Shino, Sara, Momo-san, Koza ou Okuru en guest star. Vu que le format du recueil me le permet, il y aura de tout au niveau des relations entre les personnages: du JinMugen, JinFuu, FuuMugen, MugenSara, SaraFuu, ShinoJin, ou une simple et franche amitié entre tous ces personnages. J'aime bien aussi varier aussi les interprétations sur leurs caractères. J'espère que tout le monde y trouvera son bonheur. :)

 **Rating: T** (Pour être tranquille. Quelques situations équivoques... mais franchement, c'est du T "Bisounours")

 **Disclaimer:** Samurai Champloo est l'oeuvre de Shin'ichiro Watanabe, Dai Sato et de leur équipe. Tout ça n'est qu'un délire de fan frustrée par la brièveté de la série!

 **Note:** Parfois, je me suis amusée à faire des références totalement anachroniques, comme dans la série. Just for fun.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **1 – Time (Mugen) (épisode 9)**

.

Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il courrait, mais ça pour courir, il courrait. Les buissons se couchaient sous ses foulées, il en était presque hors d'haleine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à se grouiller comme ça? Relax. Bon, les deux crétins étaient toujours prisonniers au péage, mais lui, il était libre! Il pouvait même se tailler tranquille si ça lui chantait. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait. En temps normal.

Honnêtement, Mugen ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Il se réjouissait d'être libéré de M. balai-dans-le-cul et de Mlle Blabla. Au moins pour cinq minutes. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le pire, entre le gars qui causait pas ou la fille qui causait trop. La forêt, elle, au moins, connaissait le juste milieu: un peu de bruit, mais pas trop.

Aaaah, le vent dans sa figure… Courir, ça vous dérouillait un homme. Jin ne voulait que marcher, Fuu était toujours fatiguée. Sauf pour manger, mais sinon, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se traîner! C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir galoper en liberté, sans avoir à attendre qui que ce soit.

Détail amusant, il courrait justement dans la direction du lieu où il devait amener la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous disait que c'était bien pour la rapporter, hein? Il pouvait très bien décider de s'enfuir par là, par pure coïncidence. Parfaitement.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à se trimbaler cette foutue tête, hein? Pourquoi il ne la balançait pas, puisqu'il comptait se barrer? D'abord, ça l'encombrait. Et puis, c'était crade, cette tête coupée dans son dos. Avec cette chaleur, elle n'allait pas tarder à puer. Sans être une chochotte, Mugen trouvait tout de même l'idée d'un tronçon de corps en train de se décomposer contre sa nuque carrément dégueulasse.

Allez, il n'avait qu'à la bazarder. Une, deux.

Mais putain, non, il ne pouvait pas. Vraiment pas. Il ne tournait décidément pas rond, aujourd'hui.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'on le suivait. Un ennemi? Pardon. Un péquenaud qui faisait du "jogging". Sérieusement, les gars.

Soudain en arrivèrent d'autres. De vrais agresseurs, cette fois. Et merde.

Telle fut sa première pensée. Ouais, c'était pas une blague, il regrettait _vraiment_ d'avoir des adversaires en face de lui. Une première. Et le pire, c'est qu'il sut immédiatement pourquoi en croisant le fer avec le premier: parce que ces types allaient lui faire perdre du temps. Il n'avait que jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour revenir, sinon Jin et Fuu…

"Merde", jura-t-il encore intérieurement. "Re-merde. T'es vraiment trop con, mec. Bien sûr que t'as l'intention de revenir. Tu peux pas les laisser crever. Tu peux pas. Et ne te dis pas que c'est juste parce que t'as envie de régler tes dettes ou que tu veux être celui qui tueras Jin. Sois honnête. Tu tiens à eux, pauvre crétin."

.


	2. Cherry blossoms

**2 – Cherry blossoms (JinFuu)**

.

Des fleurs de cerisier. Jin a enfin trouvé à quoi lui faisait penser Fuu, depuis tout ce temps.

Elle n'en a pas le calme. Elle est vive comme le vent, elle dont le prénom s'écrit avec le même caractère. Mais il y a chez elle une sorte de délicatesse juvénile, malgré tout. À l'instar d'un haiku, elle peut être aussi raffinée que triviale.

Il n'y a pas de cerisiers, sur leur route, mais non loin de là, quelques pétales d'un pêcher en fleurs s'échappent sous la brise et se posent dans la chevelure de Fuu. Elle lève les yeux, sans bouger, porte une main à sa tête, ramasse un pétale, sourit.

Jin ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive, tout d'un coup, mais son regard ne parvient pas à se détacher du spectacle de la jeune fille à la silhouette nimbée de rose. Une mèche de cheveux caresse sa joue fruitée et vient chatouiller l'arête de son menton, tandis qu'elle penche la tête sur le côté, une moue comique aux lèvres. Elle tient un pétale sur ses doigts effilés. Qu'ils sont minces et blancs! Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, mais ses mains et ses poignets sont d'une finesse incroyable. Et la manière dont elle balaie sa coiffure, pour chasser les fleurs, c'est fascinant… Il comprend qu'un peintre ait voulu la prendre pour modèle, il voit les lignes pures de ses épaules, sa grâce, et son charme de bouton à peine éclos. Alors, comme pour les cerisiers en fleur, chaque année, il ne se lasse pas de contempler la beauté de Fuu, dont il n'avait encore jamais pris autant conscience auparavant…

…jusqu'à ce qu'une claque dans le dos le ramène sur terre.

Le visage cabossé de Mugen, qui mâchonne une tige de mauvaise herbe, tel un chardon dans un champ de coquelicots, vient gâcher son paysage et sa rêverie.

– Ho t'es dans la lune? Tu pensais à quoi, heeeeiiiin?

– À rien que tu sois capable de comprendre, réplique Jin avec toute la distance qu'il possède en réserve.

– Ouais, c'est ça, ricane Mugen, à qui on la fait pas. Tu la mates, je t'ai vu.

– Va te faire voir, riposte Jin, perdant pour de bon sa remarquable impassibilité.

Et, dépassant son compagnon goguenard, il rougit comme une fleur.

.


	3. Rain

**3 – Rain (Trois drabbles)**

.

 **JinShino (cf épisode 11)**

Jin est venu avec seulement l'intention de parler à Shino. Pas pour devenir son client. Il ne veut pas profiter d'elle ainsi. Juste la voir un peu. Rien que pour entendre sa voix, il donnerait sa bourse entière.

Mais dès qu'il la voit, agenouillée sous la fenêtre ouverte sur la pluie, épaules frissonnantes, environnées de soie, sa résolution vacille.

Il s'assied, repousse sa main. Elle ne fait que son travail. Parler. Il est venu pour parler…

Mais, oh dieux, lorsqu'elle l'embrasse, tout s'effondre, vole en éclats, volonté, raison, honneur, il cède et plus rien n'existe, sinon elle, plus rien.

.

 **MugenSara (cf épisode 21)**

La pluie coule sur son visage de marbre. Comme des larmes.

Mugen reste silencieux, conscient du danger. Ce combat, c'est du sérieux. Sara a pratiquement tué Jin. Or, on ne sait toujours pas qui d'eux deux est le meilleur, pas vrai?

Alors, entrailles nouées, il s'élance. Pile ou face.

Quand la mort arrive, il réplique, par réflexe seulement: crever de sa main, finalement, ça lui va. Mais voilà. Elle lui pique l'idée.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi, hein?

Parce qu'elle l'aime? C'est la réponse qu'il espère, en l'étreignant pour la première fois, mais trop tard, elle est morte.

La vie est une pute.

.

 **FuuOkuru**

Si la pluie lui rappelle Okuru, c'est probablement parce qu'il l'a sauvée des eaux. Et aussi à cause de cette mélancolie si forte qui se dégageait de toute sa personne. Quelque chose de vague, brumeux et triste, dans ses yeux, sa voix, ses gestes. Quelque chose de mort.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, il plongeait dans le fleuve, en feu. Étrange paradoxe.

Les garçons ignorent pourquoi la pluie rend Fuu si nostalgique. Elle préfère garder cela secret, comme la plupart des choses sérieuses. Elle prie seulement, refermant ses shoji, pour que Mugen ait raison et qu'Okuru soit encore vivant.

.


	4. Color

**4 – Color (Jin, Fuu, Mugen)**

 _Encore un drabble._

.

Bleu, rose, rouge.

Bleu comme l'épiderme pâle de Jin, si blanc que les faisceaux sanguins transparaissent. Bleu comme une fleur épurée qui ne s'ouvre qu'au soir.

Rose comme le sillage que laisse Fuu derrière elle, avec son kimono fruité, ses joues colorées, son tantô, ses grigris clinquants, sa jovialité, sa malice. Un dé à mille faces, dont on ne sait jamais quel chiffre sortira.

Rouge comme la peau tannée de Mugen, sa chemise, ses colères, sa fougue, ses ardeurs, ses oreilles lorsqu'on le surprend en flagrant délit de gentillesse. Un flamme qui crépite sans répit, embrasant tout sur son passage.

.


	5. Wings

**5 – Wings (Momo-san, Fuu)**

 _Et encore un drabble._

.

Fuu ne sait pas très bien ce qu'est Momo-san. Il ressemble à un hybride d'écureuil et de chauve-souris. Il vole, la suit – comme si elle était une de ces princesses Disney qui parlent aux animaux –, vient à son secours, même. Elle se demande parfois s'il ne serait pas un esprit.

Elle garde ça pour elle. Jin conserve ses techniques, Mugen son poignard supplémentaire: elle aussi a son arme secrète. Son atout, ses ailes invisibles, dont personne ne soupçonne l'existence. Ça lui plaît.

Rien d'étonnant: elle parle beaucoup, Fuu, mais sans en avoir l'air, des trois, c'est elle la plus mystérieuse.

.


	6. Butterfly

**6 – Butterfly (Jin et les autres)**

.

Des anecdotes débiles, il y en avait eu. Un tas. Une cependant, était devenue quasi mythique et avait l'incroyable pouvoir de faire sortir Jin de ses gonds dès qu'on la mentionnait.

Fuu, Mugen et lui marchaient, par un beau jour de printemps. La nature était en fête, il faisait beau, la route n'était pas trop difficile, ils avaient eu assez d'argent pour manger, cette fois, bref, tout était normal, plutôt bien, même… lorsque soudain, Jin fut alerté par une sensation inattendue contre son kimono. Sur son épaule. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu venir.

Aucun être n'avait encore réussi à surprendre ses sens aussi aisément.

Alerté, il dégaina et fit volte-face… sous les regards stupéfaits de ses compagnons.

Un papillon s'envola de son bras.

– Jin? s'étonna Fuu.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend? grommela Mugen.

Jin se figea, comprit ce qui s'était passé. Horrifié, il rougit et chercha son impassibilité perdue. Vite, faire comme si de rien n'était avant que les deux affreux ne devinent…

– Tu as eu peur…

– ... d'un papillon?

Mugen et Fuu se roulèrent de rire par terre en se tenant les côtes. En arrivant au village voisin, ils rigolaient encore.

Sous cette fort vexante hilarité, Jin tenta de se draper dans les derniers lambeaux de sa dignité, en vain.

Ce voyage allait devenir infernal.

.


	7. Shooting star (V1)

**7 – Shooting Star (version 1) (Koza, Mugen)**

 _Drabble "bâtard", en 150 mots. Je n'aime pas trop Koza, vous allez vous en rendre compte tout de suite ^^'_

.

Mugen ne s'était jamais demandé ce que ça lui ferait de retomber sur Koza. Il n'avait jamais repensé à elle depuis son départ. Et en la revoyant, sur cette plage, il s'était senti plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

Il s'en foutait pas mal, de cette fille, en fait.

Non. C'était pas ça. Des filles qui l'indifféraient, y en avait. Elle, c'était carrément quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. De l'obscur. Elle le collait, comme une sœur, une amoureuse, mais ça sonnait faux. Elle se faisait plaindre, ressassait ses malheurs, se lamentait, toujours, sans jamais agir. Comme si elle attendait de lui qu'il…

Oui, voilà. Il sentait que c'était une fausse "fille faible". Une manipulatrice.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle lui rappela les étoiles qu'ils regardaient, autrefois, face à la mer étale sous la nuit sans lune, il croisa ses bras sous sa tête, pour éviter tout contact fortuit, et répondit qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

.


	8. Shooting star (V2)

**7 – Shooting star (version 2)** **(Fuu, Jin, Mugen)**

 _Ficclet, fin alternative à l'épisode 22._

 _Cet épisode est… comment dire? C'est du gros n'importe quoi! XD Le délire avec les étoiles filantes, les zombies et le champignon d'Hiroshima… des fois, je me demande si c'était pas lié à une actu, une date de commémoration en rapport avec la Seconde Guerre mondiale ou quelque chose comme ça… ça expliquerait cet épisode chelou._

 _Bref. Je le trouve quand même génial, surprenant, parce qu'il tranche totalement avec le reste de la série! Il pourrait donner lieu à un véritable survival horror (apocalypse zombies et sabre… On pourrait faire un crossover avec Michonne de TWD =3), ou bien à une digression dystopique (le règne autoritaire du mystérieux Shige…)._ _Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas de fin, quoi. Pas d'explication. (Pour l'anecdote, sitôt après l'avoir vu, j'ai tapé dans google "Samurai Champloo ép 22" et le premier résultait était "Samurai Champloo ép 22 explication" XXD) Du coup, j'ai eu envie d'apporter une fin à cet épisode trop rapidement conclu: la voilà. Elle est comique, rationnelle, et c'est celle que la plupart des fans ont choisie…!_

 _Fin de cette longue note (limite plus longue que le texte). Bonne lecture._

.

L'esprit de Mugen commençait à lui revenir.

Raaaah. Il voyait encore le monde en distordu, il avait froid, super faim, des maux de tête. Ses yeux persistaient à lui envoyer des signaux de couleur qu'il savaient pertinemment faux. Bon sang. C'était vraiment _la pire halu_ qu'il ait jamais faite.

Pas très loin de là, Jin fixait le plafond avec émerveillement, bave aux lèvres. Ouch. C'était pas beau à voir. Et juste en face…

– NAAAAN! braillait Fuu en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Pas les zombies!

Leurs sauveurs – des types du village voisin qui les avaient trouvés étalés dans la forêt en plein bad trip – les regardaient bizarrement, surtout Fuu.

– Pauvre gosse, encore une qui a trop regardé _The Walking Dead_.

– Ces foutus champignons… On devrait p'tet mettre un panneau d'avertissement pour les voyageurs.

– En même temps, on rigole bien, du coup.

– Ouais, pas faux.

– Des zombies bouffeurs de wasabi…

– Et le trésor des Heike… Huhu.

– Ha, ha, ha!

Mugen ne voyait _pas du tout_ ce qu'il y avait de drôle, et il aurait bien aimé leur demander, à ces vieilles baleines rigolardes qui se gondolaient en chœur, mais il se sentait trop mal foutu pour protester.

.


	9. Far away

**8 – Far away (Mugen)**

 _Drablounet._

.

Il s'ennuyait.

Il se faisait chier comme un rat mort, même. Mer, femmes, alcool, bonne chère… tout avait goût de fané.

Il avait provoqué un guerrier, avant de l'épargner. Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Il avait abordé deux filles, pour s'apercevoir qu'elles étaient stupides, ennuyeuses, sans rien de la vivacité de…

Ah.

Voilà ce qui manquait.

"Seul l'espoir engendre le désespoir." C'était la première chose que Kariya leur avait dite, lisant en eux comme dans un livre ouvert.

Oui, ils avaient eu l'espoir de ne pas se séparer… lui, du moins. Aussi, désormais loin d'eux, il goûtait la désespérance.

.


	10. Day

**10 – Day (Jin)**

 _Pourquoi? Parce que le Japon._

.

Il était arrivé, ce jour. Jin le sentait, même si aucun d'eux n'en parlait. La quête était terminée, Fuu avait trouvé son samourai, il était mort, d'ailleurs, tout était résolu, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de poursuivre leur voyage. Cette période de convalescence n'était qu'un sursis. Dès que lui et Mugen seraient sur pied...

Ils allaient devoir se séparer.

Jin ne pouvait pas avouer combien ça lui crevait le cœur, alors il choisit _la meilleure façon_ de résoudre le problème. Typiquement samourai.

Ça ne fut pas facile d'opérer sans que Mugen le voie. Et ses blessures rouvertes lui firent un mal de chien. Mais ça en valait la peine. Rien que pour rester avec eux, encore un peu. Rien que pour les entendre dire…

Fuu:

– Ah zut. Ça pisse le sang, va falloir te reposer encore un peu. T'inquiète pas, on reste avec toi.

Mugen:

– J'te jure, quelle chochotte! C'est toujours toi qui nous retardes de toute façon.

Dans leurs yeux, malgré tout, du soulagement.

Alors, dans un sourire d'excuse, Jin répondit:

– Je suis vraiment désolé.

Peut-être que s'il recommençait suffisamment longtemps, l'horrible jour de la séparation n'arriverait jamais.

.


End file.
